sentinal_gatefandomcom-20200213-history
Heliosians
Race - Heliosians Home World - Helios Description- *Avg Height - 5.3 ft. *Avg Weight - 123 lbs. *Type - Reptilian *Skin Type - Scales *Average Color - Green, Blue, Purple, (Rare) Red **Heliosians are short bipeadal race of quick breeding reptilians. They usually stand erect on the front of their feet. Each foot has four black claws and toes making them quick and agile. Their human like torsos give them the slightly erect posture. Their tales are long with a row of fur along the top and bottom ending in a tassle. The fur continues up the back between the shoulder blades. Their arms are slightly shorter than most races and they have elegant small four fingered hands. Each finger has a short claw with a trimmed tip. Their faces are elongated into a muzzle. Their chins are squares off and come to a point. **Fur grows from their jaw line and dwindles off towards the chin. Their fur continues along the back of the neck and runs up along the top of the head. Two horns usually sprout from behind the raised brows. Their eyes are generally large for their faces and have slitted pupils. They have dual eyelids allowing for protecting when in water. They visible ears and have small ear holes and the nostrils sit high on the nose. Theis species also lacks nipples and usually have smaller pectorals. **The species of Alien usually have pointed members with small ribs and noduals. This race of aliens have male pregnancies. The female begins to produce eggs inside her before transfering them to the male. The male accept the eggs rectaly with the use of short tendrils located around the anus. The male carries the clutch of 4-8 eggs inside a brood pouch. From here the eggs develop and eventually hatch. The father then gives birth to his brood and raises them with his mate. The pair can then breed again within four to six weeks Goverment - *Constitutional Monarchy *Heliosians follow a single family who are known as the High Family. *Unlike a royal family who solely rules this family rules by a set guideline of rules. This constituton was written by the first Heliosians and dictates how the High Family rules. *The ultimate post of power is the High Father. He is a direct descendant of all royal families before him. He is considered the ultimate say in Heliosian law. *The richer members of Heliosian scociety live on Helios itself while the rest live off world. Information - *The Heliosians are a very polite. This leads to many wars due to the Heliosians taking offence to small acts of rudeness. *Due to their ability to breed extremely quickly they have suffered extreme overcrowding. This meant their planet has suffered a mass extinction of other creatures. Luckily this race discovered Dark Void Technology early which allowed them to move offworld to their many Luna Bases around their planet. Helios itself is almost completely empty of Heliosians. This race is now trying to preserve its planet overtime letting the natural world reclaim what was nearly destroyed. *The Heliosians quickly overfilled their moon bases and moved out into large fleets of space ships. The main ships being mobile space stations. These stations are known as The Plains. With their emense size act as second homes for billions of Heliosians. *Heliosians build down into the earth in all their buildings. Even on colonies they build down along the slopes of craters. *The Heliosians are the most expansive race in the Galaxy. *Heliosians require very little food and water to thrive. This makes them extremely adaptable to many enviroments.